Dear Pretty Little Liars
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: A writes a series of letters starting after Hanna's car accident to the girls. *DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!* This is a collection of all the letters from A that I have published. They're much more organized. I will, however, keep the other ones up, but this is just so they're organized better and easier to read. Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily and many others mentioned!
1. Welcome Back, A!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars series, characters, or events. They belong to Sara Sheppard.

Setting: After Killer.

Author's Note: Do NOT read if you have not read the Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Sheppard yet because it takes place during Killer.

Welcome Back, A!

Hello, once again my pretties! Apparently someone failed to fill you in that I am once again, alive, well, and still kicking! Of course, what you don't know is who I truly am. Am I Ian? Am I Jason? Am I Wilden? Am I the true Alison? Or, am I a person right under your nose?

All I can tell you girls is to be prepared for complete and total chaos! Might I warn you, these next few days are going to be…well, let's just leave it at hell. Simple as that. It's going to be hell for you with twists and turns. Why, might you ask? Because I'm just that person. Maybe you should know that not everyone is whom they seem, but you may know that already.

Oh, dear, Hanna, I am deeply sorry about your friend, Mona. Little she would have known if I hadn't left my diary behind after my "death". Good try for her, though. You do have to give her credit, she kept you going for a while.

And, Spencer, why do you always have to do the right thing? Haven't you realized that if you hadn't told the truth about the Golden Orchid, your parents might have liked you? I know that Melissa would have still hated you and all, but is it truly worth loosing everyone's trust?

Dear, dear Aria, you are the one I feel for the most. Tell me, was it because of your mother that your father ditched her for the student? Or was it because of you? Either way, I don't see how you can manage to stick around when your about to become an older sister. You realize what that means? You are now a _role model_. Scary thought, huh?

And, I haven't forgot about you, Emily, have you decided which path you're going to take? Will you choose Isaac or Maya? Either way it's going to be interesting. But, Isaac would be the better choice, after all, your parents would be shocked! Of course, the school is shocked as it is. Too bad it didn't last very long.

Well, ladies, I hate the thought of departing, but I must leave. After all, I have to scout for new topics to stalk you with! Mwah!


	2. Au Revoir, Hanna!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars series or characters or events, they belong to Sara Sheppard.

Setting: The end of season one of the Pretty Little Liars show on ABCFamily.

Author's Note: This takes place after Hanna has been hit by the car.

Au revoir, Hanna!

Hello One and All!

Now, don't we all feel just so sorry for Hanna? After all, she knew too much. But, do we truly miss her? Come on, tell the truth. How many of you three miss her? Do you, Aria? Spencer? Emily? Anyone? I don't!

Now, we all know she needed to go. She knew too much, simple as that. You wouldn't want me to spill all your secrets would you? That's how I feel. If Hanna hadn't been taken care of, she would have told all my secrets. I didn't need that to happen right now.

Now, who do ya'll think killed me? Was it the butler? The nanny? The best friend? Come on, girl's, it could even be someone close to you. After all, I have said before, no one is truly as they seem.

The last message I sent? She knew too much? It was true. I don't need drama right now. I have enough going on. Now, as for me? Who knows what I might do next.

Sorry I have to go so soon, girls, but my time is up and I have secrets to tell. Au revoir!

-A


	3. Letters From Courtney

SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ WANTED!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Authors note: This is a letter written to Jason DiLaurentis from his sister, "Courtney".

Letters From…Courtney?

_Jason,_

_ Why doesn't anyone ever believe what the crazy person says? Why is it that the crazy person never knows that she's really crazy? Listen to me when I say this, Jason, I'm _not_ crazy! I didn't die! I'm still alive! Please, believe me._

_ All those bad things that happened, I never did any of them! That was all Courtney? But wait, aren't I Courtney? NO! I'm Alison! I swear, Jason, it's me! That night, she stole my ring and ruined my life. Before that night, when she was first in town, she was the one who ditched Naomi and Riley. Not me! Why would I leave them for those losers?_

_ I'm telling you, Jason, people in Rosewood are not what they appear. I'm not dead, I'm alive. And to prove it to you? You're just going to have to wait and see. But believe me, Jason, when I get out of this nut house, I'm coming for everyone that hurt me. Starting with the person who started this shit and then on to those bitches who think I'm their friend. _

I swear, Jason DiLaurentis, if you tell a soul about what I have said in this letter, I'll add you to my list. Believe me, big brother, you don't want that. Also, you just may be on it anyways. You screw me and I screw you right back.

_ Take Courtney for example. She _ruined_ my life and look where she got. No friends, unless you call bugs friends, and a hole in the ground. But I suppose she did gain one thing. She gained ruining my life. Two can play that game._

_ Yes, Jason, I know what you're thinking (if you even read this letter or if I even send it) I killed Courtney. I just simply pushed her into the hole and bam, no more Courtney. And to tell you the truth, Jason, I'm not one bit sorry. That bitch ruined my life and she paid for it. Just like that._

If word of who truly killed our sister, then I can tell you one thing: you might want to watch your back. You're the only one who knows and I may not be in a very good mood when the cops arrest me. I might…slip too. HeHe!

_ Make your choice, Jason: which of us do you love more?_

_My best regards,_

_A_


	4. Letters From Courtney Alison?

SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ WANTED!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Author's note: A letter from A? It's possible…but she's dead…isn't she? This is a letter to Ian after he has been killed by Ali from Ali that she later burns.

_Letters From…Courtney…Allison?_

_Adios, Ian!_

_Or is it supposed to be Ola? Isn't that what you say to people who speak Spanish when your saying hello? But, poor Ian, I'm not saying hello. I'm merely saying goodbye to you…to everyone. _

_ Must I say, it took a lot of hard work and effort to kill you! After all, the cops wanted you, Spencer and Melissa Hasting wanted you, and I wanted you. Way too many people either wanting you dead (myself) or alive (the cops) or just plain wanting you (Spencer and Melissa)_

_ I do send my regards. I am sorry you had to go, but as I said when Mona hit Hanna with the car:** she knew too much. **You just knew too much, Ian. I couldn't let you just walk around knowing my secret. I had a reputation to protect. After all, I am the fabulous and secretive A! Who would want to kill me? Oh, wait, anyone who wanted to be me!_

_ Must I say, I do give you credit for figuring out my little secret. But, that only caused you to die. You can't know a secret of mine, no one can, and live. That's not how I roll. Besides, if I had allowed you to live, you would have told Melissa and Spencer and then they would have blurted it out to the entire world. That couldn't happen. _

I suppose I should also thank you for helping with the wild goose chase. Those girls sure did like to blame people for killing me, or rather Courtney? It seemed like when nothing pointed to someone, they said, "That person killed poor Allison!" But, when the answer was in front of their nose, they seemed to look away.

_**Ali killed Ali. **Damn, that kept the bitches going. Did poor Ali commit suicide? Idiots. Why would I kill myself when the problem would be gone if I killed…Ali? Of course, I didn't die. Courtney did. They never caught on until the end, poor girls. Tragic they had to find out the way they did. Sigh, too late to feel sorry!_

_Goodbye, Ian, I have had fun with our little game. But, sadly, now it needs to end. And by end, I mean tonight. Tata! _

_-A_


	5. Letters From Alison

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Author's note: like all the other, this is based during Wanted and Heartless.

Letter's From…Alison?

Ladies and gentlemen:

Warning: I have an IMPORTANT message. Those who are smart will read with caution. Those who don't shall pay the price.

Poor, poor, Emily. What are you going to do without me? I know, I was the one you truly loved. Not Maya, not Isaac, me. The terrific A is loved by all, no fear there.

Spencer, you always were the smart one. Maybe if you hadn't been such a spoil sport, we may not be where we are now. Things may still be the same and you'd all still be together. All well!

Hanna, you're next. I do have to say one thing: you're about the only one who benefited from this. I mean, if I hadn't, I mean Courtney, hadn't been your friend, then you'd still be some chubby loser trying to be something she's not.

I saved the best for last, Aria. You are truly an artist. But, let's talk about your father. I know that no matter how much I teased you about his affair, you never stopped loving him. Hmm, something suspicious there. Maybe he just feels sorry for you!

I have to go now, girls, but I'll be back. After all, no one truly dies. I may or not be dead, but I'll never truly be dead. I'll still be alive at heart. Alison DiLaurentis will live on for now and eternity.

Mwah!

-A


	6. Letters From Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Author's note: like all the other, this is based during Wanted and Heartless.

Letter's From…Alison?

Ladies and gentlemen:

Warning: I have an IMPORTANT message. Those who are smart will read with caution. Those who don't shall pay the price.

Poor, poor, Emily. What are you going to do without me? I know, I was the one you truly loved. Not Maya, not Isaac, me. The terrific A is loved by all, no fear there.

Spencer, you always were the smart one. Maybe if you hadn't been such a spoil sport, we may not be where we are now. Things may still be the same and you'd all still be together. All well!

Hanna, you're next. I do have to say one thing: you're about the only one who benefited from this. I mean, if I hadn't, I mean Courtney, hadn't been your friend, then you'd still be some chubby loser trying to be something she's not.

I saved the best for last, Aria. You are truly an artist. But, let's talk about your father. I know that no matter how much I teased you about his affair, you never stopped loving him. Hmm, something suspicious there. Maybe he just feels sorry for you! J

I have to go now, girls, but I'll be back. After all, no one truly dies. I may or not be dead, but I'll never truly be dead. I'll still be alive at heart. Alison DiLaurentis will live on for now and eternity.

Mwah!

-A


	7. Letters For

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Letters For...

Watch out, bitches, I'm coming for you.

-A


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Characters: Aria/A/Ezra/Noel/Klaudia

Drama/Mystery

Secrets

Aria, Aria, Aria. You're the one with the most secrets, aren't you? Well, let's start with the biggest: death.

Why did you push that poor girl, Tabitha? Haven't you all learned that I never would reveal myself that easily? That I cannot be killed? If only you knew.

Don't forget about your teach fling. Looks as though things never _will_ actually be the same between you too. After all, that Finnish girl always seems to ruin your relationships. You have two strikes, Aria. Don't get another and be out of the ball game.

What comes around goes around. So, Noel broke up with you because of the Finnish girl. Teacher boy never stopped caring for you. He wrote a book about you, showed up at your house after you emailed him, and wanted you to go to New York with Him. You yelled at him for wanting to tell your parents at a cast party. He stormed out and then you caught him in a coat closet kissing Klaudia. What a slap in the face. Man that was a mouth full. What are you going to do, Aria?

Remember, I'm still watching.

Mwah

-A


	9. Guilty

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Characters: Ali/Spencer/Tabith/Kelsey/Beau

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Guilty

Ah, now for Spencer. Spence, you do realize you're just as guilty as the others, correct? How much clarification do you need, if any? Will a recap of your actions do? No? Too bad, hon, it was a rhetorical question.

Let's start with Kelsey. You're a sly fox, hon. You asked one of your only friends to do your dirty work. Don't you know cops always say "she's saying that it's all yourself" or "Your friend is talking up a storm"? and hwere I thought you were the smart one.

Secondly, "sis" when were you going to tell your little drama boyfriend the truth about what happened. The notes? That Tabitha girl? What goes around comes around, Spence. Someone will find out soon enough and then you're . . . shall I say, screwed?

Don't worry, hon. As long as you don't spill the beans, everything will be . . . peachy.

Mwah

-A


	10. Tick Tick

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Characters: Emily/A/Spencer/Kelsey

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Tick Tick

Tick, tick, Emily. Maybe you should learn who your friends _really_ are before running away with them. She lied to you once. It's not like she wouldn't it again, now is it?

Perhaps you should have listened to Spencer. After all, she warned you that your little friend was up to no good. Then again, she was wrong as well.

Don't forget about me, Em. After all, I know your secret. Wouldn't want Mommy and Daddy to find out that you have a kid as well, would you?

Now, now, don't fret. As long as you do as I say, I won't, shall I say, spill the beans. And, if you don't do as I say . . . well, let's just put it as it won't be pretty, my Pretty Little Liar.

Mwah

-A


	11. Naughty

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Characters: A/Hanna/Kelsey/Tabitha/Aria/Spencer/Emily

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Naughty

Last, but not least at all, would be Hanna. Oh, don't worry. You and you're little "fling" have been just as naughty as the rest, I assure you already know what I am about to say.

Let's begin with Daddy's little campaign. Flirting with the enemy? What if Daddy finds out how you knew all those things about his opponent? What will happen once your ex-lover finds out what you did? Only I will know.

Next agenda is ruining Miss. Kelsey's life. You planted the pills, Han. You're just as guilty as Spencer. You are at fault as well for Kelsey being sent to Juvie and her dreams of an Ivy League school diminished. Aren't you at least a little sad?

And, finally, young Tabitha. You witnessed her death along with the other three, my Pretty Little Liar. Don't worry, though. As I told the others, no one will ever know what you four did if you just do as I say. At least, until you crack.

Mwah

-A


	12. Peace Out

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Peace Out

Welcome back, bitches!

It's your lovely friend, A. Who am I? Well, like the drag show _Gossip Girl_: That's a secret I'll never tell. What would the four of you do if I were to reappear?

Hannah-would fall onto her knees and worship me…again.

Aria-hon, I have no clue if you want to know

Emily-well…I think we all know what you would do.

Spencer-well…see Aria. I don't know about you.

Aria, Spencer, you two are very….confusing. Am I in love with a teacher? Am I in love with my sisters _dead husband?_

What about you, Hannah? You going to kiss my ass for as long as you live? Learn to hold your own hand, Hannah, because I'm sure not going to.

Emily…um, best of luck with everything. I'm sure you'll fine…erm…happiness.

Well, I'm going to go. Here's my cliché sign off: PEACE OUT!

-A


	13. Pretty Little Liar Bunnies

**A/N: WARNING: SPOILER FROM THE NEW BOOK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.**

My little liar bunnies,

Ah, the time for chocolate and jelly beans and coloring eggs has arrived. Yes, Easter is here ladies, and will you be the white little Easter bunny? What I mean is, will you be the white little liars? I think you will be. Now, as for me, I picture myself as a black rabbit, black as night. You see, if I'm a black rabbit and it's dark out, you can't see me. I see that as well as I do with you not being able to know or see who I am, ladies. So, let's begin as usual. Only difference is I will be picturing what you will be doing, my little liars.

Let's start with Miss Hanna. I see you sitting with your little daddy and step mommy and step sister. Only, you and your new sissy are exchanging knowing glances, your new mommy is exchanging glares with you while your daddy isn't watching, and I see your daddy taking everything in, believing all is well. Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself. There's one other person: your little boy crush. I see him standing on the front porch with a chocolate rabbit; your father opens the door. What a surprise. It's the enemy's son! Oh, you all have a big argument resulting in the boy leaving, the bunny crushed on the ground just as your father will be with you, Hanna. And, me? I'll be laughing in the bushes, filming it.

Next up to bat is Emily. Ah, Em. What will you be doing this Easter? Hmm? I see you with your family, sitting in the living room and watching some corny Easter movie. You exchange glances with your sister, knowingly. After all, she knows your secret. Mommy and daddy don't realize that anything is happening. I see your child, having its first Easter with its new family. So innocent, doesn't know what its mommy did to it. I see your new friend on the porch, jelly beans in hand. Looks like someone got out of the crazy ward. Has she forgiven you? I think not. The jelly beans are poisoned, I believe. I'm watching for the showdown, camera poised.

Emily is now on first base. Who's up to bat? Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. I see you with your family, similar to Emily's setting. You are watching the news, however. A story comes on about Tabitha's death, her family grieving this Easter. You look away, disgusted. You see your little drama friend outside, holding a jewelry box. He wants to apologize, perhaps, or say goodbye. He may think you're crazy. All you have to do is tell the truth. Wait, you can't. Whoops. I watch from the bushes. I'm eating jelly beans.

Emily's on second base, Spencer's on first and Hanna possibly is on third. One hit, Aria, and you have a point. Whoops, I catch the ball. You lose. You lost your lover boy, Aria, now didn't you? You are at home with your family. You're watching the same news story as Spencer. Your stomach turns. You pushed her, after all. You caused that poor, innocent young girls' death. You snuggle up closer to your boyfriend, glad he's there to comfort you even though he doesn't know why. You look out the window. The foreign exchange girl is there. You look out the kitchen window. Ezra's there. Both are holding yellow marshmallow chicks. You see me in the bushes. Wait, you saw a shadow. Whoops, better be faster next time, Aria.

Well, ladies, looks like your Easter will be an eventful one. Better luck next time. You all have wonderful holidays. I'll be watching.

Mwah

-A

**A/N: Happy Easter to everyone! I hope you have a wonderful holiday and that it isn't like A, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer's! **

**~VampireDiary~**


	14. He Has You

SPOILER ALERT: TAKES PLACE DURING PRETTY LITTLE SECRETS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

He Has You

Hanna, Hanna. Daddy sure would be impressed with you. Tsk, tsk. Fighting over a pathetic fitness trainer? Stuffing your face? If you hadn't stuffed your face in the first time, then there wouldn't have been any need for fat camp, now would there have been?

On the other hand, bravo on the dress fight and blackmailing, Miss-Know-It-All. If I must say so myself, I couldn't have done it any better. Then again, I wouldn't have allowed Kate or that little nerd to steal my spotlight. No one's more important than mwah. You know that, though, don't you, Hanna?

Well, at least Orange Girl didn't steal your man. Why would you trade him in for Mr. Trainer Apollo? That was a dumb move, Hannahkin. Why would he fall for her when he has you? He'd be an idiot, pardon the forwardness, to avoid dating you.

Well, until next time, we must go our spate ways. Keep messing up, my Pretty Little Liar, so I have something to amuse myself with.

Mwah

-A


	15. Tree Hugger

SPOILER ALERT: TAKES PLACE DURING PRETTY LITTLE SECRETS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Tree Hugger

How you've grown, Aria! Marrying a boy from Iceland? How immature. He's a child, as you are, Aria. I would have _never_ done that. Aren't you always trying to be like me? Moves like that are pushing you away from that goal.

So, your tree hugger boyfriend, sorry, _ex_-boyfriend didn't turn out to be who you thought? Don't worry, like the panthers were, he is in a very nice, cramped jail cell. Those poor silver panthers I actually showed compassion for. Him? Nada. Karma's a bitch, hon, let this be an example.

So, your Christmas, sorry, _Solstice_, didn't go as planned? Don't worry, hon, there's always next year. Wait, maybe not. _I_ didn't get a redo, so why should you? Ah, Aria, you still have so much to learn, don't you? Well, I guess you'll have to learn on your own because I'm not your babysitter.

What do you have to say now, Aria? Nothing? Well, that's too bad. Looks like I'm going to have to dig around for something. Sooner or later, you will spill your secrets. Don't worry, I'll be here to record them.

Mwah

-A


	16. Very Much Alive

SPOILER ALERT: TAKES PLACE DURING PRETTY LITTLE SECRETS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Very Much Alive

My, my, Emily, how you have grown! Such Big teeth you have! What big eyes you have! What big secrets you have! All the better for me to spy on you, hun.

Such a bad girl. You lie to college girls and you lie to your mom. You turned into such a bad girl! I'm so proud, you turned out ot be more like mwah than I thought was possible from you.

I was shocked, however, as to how college girls befriended you. You're a high school junior. I think they could do better. However, I am proud that you managed to win them over and get them out of trouble. Bravo to you for that.

However, I will dig up more juicy secrets. This Christmas may not have had many secrets, but I will find more. Trust me, Em. I am very much alive. There's no need to worry or cry. I plan to be around for a VERY long time, digging up your secrets, so don't worry. You're fave person is very. Much. Alive.

Mwah

-A


	17. You Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Aria/Emily/Spencer/Hanna

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: After first twelve pages of Stunning.

You Girls

Oh, my, girls. Getting rid of Emily's little baby girl like that? That's bad, very bad. Em? Not telling your parents? You should know that eventually the truth will come out, don't think that it won't. After all, I see all and hear all!

Aria, don't think I will let you forget about Jamacia! After killing poor, innocent Tabitha, how can you forget? I _will_ make sure she has justice served.

Spence, you're little pill popping? Do I need to send you to the same rehab place that Hanna was sent to? They might be able to help you out with your little . . . problem.

Hanna, please don't forget that Mona was a bit messed up in the head when she hit you. Wait, no, that was me telling her what to do! Whoops. Just don't forget who's boss here, okay?

Well, girls, I must continue on and see what happens on in the book! All this just in the first twelve pages? Such naughty things you girls do!

Mwah

-A


	18. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Aria

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before Chapter 13 of Stunning.

The Truth

My, Aria. You go to the store and look what you find! Tell me, now, how exactly is that honesty thing working out with Noel? Hm? Han, don't try and hide it. Sooner or later, the truth will come out!

Mwah

-A


	19. New Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Hanna

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before chapter thirteen of Stunning.

New Twist

Ah, I see you made a new friend, Han! Kate seems to have warmed up to you, hm? Let's wait and see how long _that_ lasts!

Love Daddy's new campaign funder? I thought it added a new twist, no? Even if you didn't love it, I still do!

Mwah

-A


	20. Play Nice

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Spencer

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before chapter thirteen of Stunning.

Play Nice

Enjoy that little conversation with Mr. Not Ivy League? Ah, Spence, you must learn to get along with people you don't like! Try and play nice, hon, I'm watching.

Congrats on maid of honour, by the way. I'm sure the three of you will be stunning, as always. Hm . . . what about the son? Wonder if he'll make an appearance at this . . . wedding . . . .

Mwah

-A


	21. Sum's Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Emily

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before chapter thirteen of Stunning.

Sum's Up

Em, so much more to say about you! You got pregnant, hit it from your family, told one woman she could have it, yet gave it to someone else, that woman is now supporting Hanna's father's political campaign, you think she's A, you told Father Fleming about it, and now you're going to tell Isaac. Does that about sum everything up? I have a feeling it does! Let's see what else I can think of!

Mwah

-A


	22. Too Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Aria

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before chapter twenty six of Stunning.

Too Easy

My, look like honesty really _is_ the best policy! Maybe if you had simply told Noel what his father was dressed in at the super market, you would still have a boyfriend, Aria. But, no, I had to be the one to expose him as usual. You girls don't exactly make my job too easy.

Mwah

-A


	23. If You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Spencer

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before chapter twenty six of Stunning.

If You Know

Oh, honey, what will happen whenever you come back to the world again! Coming off that high will be a bitch, hon. I really wouldn't want to be in your spot.

Wait. I _caused _you to be in that spot. Huh. Funny how _that_ works out. Had I not turned in that Harper bitch, you wouldn't have to suck up to her; therefore you wouldn't had to have made the brownies. Guess I'm the only bitch here, but you knew that, didn't you?

Oh, Spencer? That Reefer kid? He's smarter than he looks, if you know what I mean!

Mwah

-A


	24. Spells Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Emily

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before chapter twenty six of Stunning.

Spells T—r—o—u—b—l—e

Hon, you need to tell that boy. Taking him to that ball only spells trouble! Gayle will be there, and, Em, I really don't think you want her to be the one to tell him he's a baby daddy! Or maybe I should tell him.

Remember, Em, I'm just looking out for you as always. I don't want to see you get hurt!

Mwah

-A


	25. Use Your Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Hanna

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: Before chapter twenty six of Stunning.

Use Your Head

Hanna, I hope you know it you play with fire, you're going to get burnt. Don't do anything rash, may not get the boy back if you don't use your head. Think like me and you'll be fine. If not . . . well, let's just not think about that right now, shall we? Good luck, Hanna. You're going to need it.

Mwah

-A


	26. My Next Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Aria/Spencer/Hanna/Emily

Drama/Mystery/Friendship

Setting: End of Stunning.

My Next Move

Ah, girls, that was a shocking ending, no? Looks like I'm not Gayle, considering, well, considering she's dead. Mwah! I have to keep myself amused, and you girls on your tows, somehow, right? Ah, well, le'ts review.

Em, it turned out your little baby was alright, after all. Well, at least for now! I guess you finally got to meet her, too. Now, what are you going to do about Isaac?

Hanna, guess playing dirty did win you the boy! Well, I suppose watching me helps, too! Only, how long will this relationship last? And, what about playing nice with Kate? All good things come to an end, honey. Trust me, I should know.

Spence, blackmail? I didn't think that you had it in you! Turns out lose boy was a good match after all! Now, you just hae to deal with bitchy Harper and her minions. Think that you've had enough training to deal?

And, lastly, Aria. You and lover boy kissed and made up for now. At least, until Tabitha's father gets you locked up in jail for murder! How's that going along? Eating your insides out yet?

Alright, girls, you go plan your next move. Just remember I'm a step ahead of you, so really I need to go plan _my_ next move!

Mwah

-A


	27. Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Ali/Aria/Spencer/Hanna/Emily

Drama/Mystery/Friendship/Holiday

Setting: End of Stunning.

Bump in the Night

Happy Halloween, my pretty little liars! Halloween is my favorite time of the year, don't you think? All those kids running around with costumes, pretending to be someone that they're not, ring a bell? All those jackal lanterns that glow eerily at night are fun. Those fun parties and games and pranks that are pulled on Halloween. Now, girls, time to find out about your Halloween!

Spencer, I see you as one of those creepers who tamper with the candy. After all, you did tamper with those brownies! How did that turn out for you? Hm? Best keep your candy corn safe, my dear, because you never know who might snatch it up and spill your little secret! Someone like . . . say . . . me? We'll see how it goes.

Emily, I see you as one of those worried moms, chasing after their young ones as they run from house to house and gather the candy. I picture you as a boring mom who doesn't let you just wear your costume and makes you wear a ton of clothing over it. Doesn't even feel like Halloween, then! Keep bobbing for those apples, Em, maybe then you'll let yourself relax!

Hanna, you'd be one of those things that go bump in the night. Sneak around to get your boy back? Yeah, I'd say you'd be one of those things you're afraid of. After all, how many people do you know that's a stalker? Oh, wait, don't answer that. Ah, Hanna, those gummy organs would be what you need to hold close, you never know when you might need them!

Finally, Aria. Oh, my, you killer! I see you as a skeleton! You killed Tabitha and she washed up on the shore. Now, I wonder what will happen if you are uncovered! Oh, how made Tabitha's father shall be! Best to keep your garlic close this Halloween, you never know when you might need it!

Ah, girls, I must go. There's a hoard of trick or treaters on my front porch. Have fun this Halloween, my friends. Stay safe and remember my advice. All things that only venture out at night will be out, including me!

Mwah

-A


	28. Pilgrims and Indians

**A/N: This is not my best. I threw it together at last minute because I didn't plan on doing a Thanksgiving note, but I decided I should try one. Please don't judge this one. I'm not too proud of it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard

Drama/Mystery

Pretty Little Liars

Characters: Ali/Aria/Spencer/Hanna/Emily

Pilgrims and Indians

Hello, my Pretties. In 1621, the pilgrims and Indians—ahem, Native Americans—gathered for the first Thanksgiving. The only difference is they didn't have to worry about me. Ah, but girls, no need to worry. I didn't forget to check up on you.

Aria's at home, pining over Ezra as her family gathers. Have no fear, Ar, at least now you have Noel to keep you company during the holidays. Too bad you ditched him for Ezra earlier.

Hanna seems to be happy once again since Mike chose her. Too bad Thanksgiving has a ton of calories. You might need to get those pants out from junior high after all! Just be careful, Han. Mike never said he chose you because you're fat!

Spencer, Spencer. Maybe you should spend Thanksgiving in rehab. While your parents gather for the meal, I envision you sneaking off and popping. Or, are you clean now? I've lost track.

Emily, I'm glad to see you're spending time with your daughter this Thanksgiving. Where, again, did you tell your family you were going so you could miss he meal? Maybe you'll get the wishbone from the turkey this year!

I'll spend Thanksgiving watch you all. The four of you are busy and I need to stay on my toes! Don't worry, though. I'll be sure to have a Thanksgiving of my own!

Mwah

—A


	29. Twas the Lies Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard. I do not own The Night Before Christmas, it belongs to Clement Clarke Moore.

Category: Drama/Mystery

Characters: A, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Jenna, Melissa, Jason, Courtney, Ali

'Twas the Lies Before Christmas

Happy holidays to all of my Pretty Little Liars. Now, girls, for your gift, I wrote you a little poem. Rather, Clement Clarke Moore wrote it and I added my own twist to it. Don't get too worked up, it was nothing really. Just keep a lock on your lies this Christmas because I'm watching.

Here you go, young liars.

'_Twas the Lies Before Christmas_

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a liar;_

_The lies were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that Ali soon would not be there;_

_The liars were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of A danced in their heats;_

_And mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled out brains for a long liars nap—_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a liar,_

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a liar,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon, on the breast of the new-fallen snow,_

_Gave a luster of midday to the lies below;_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear_

_But a miniature lie and eight tiny liars,_

_With a little young liar, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be Alison Dilaurentis._

_More rapid than eagles her coursers they came,_

_And she whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:_

"_Now, Aria! Now, Spencer! Now, Hanna and Emily!_

_On, Jenna! On Courtney! On Jason and Melissa!_

_To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! _

_Now, lie away, lie away, lie away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, _

_When they meet with a lie, mount to the sky,_

_So up to the house-top the coursers they lie,_

_With the sleigh full of lies—and Ali too._

_And then in a twinkling I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and lying of each little liar._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney Ali came with a bound._

_She was dressed all in black from her head to her foot,_

_And her clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of lies she had flung on her back,_

_And she looked like a liar just spilling her lies._

_Her eyes how they twinkled! Her dimples how mysterious!_

_Her cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry;_

_Her droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the blonde of her hair was as white as snow._

_The heels of her shoes she held tight in her hand,_

_And the pink color of her nails._

_She had a hear shaped face and a little belly_

_That seemed to make her lies all the liars turn to jelly._

_She was skinny and medium, a right jolly young liar, _

_And I laughed when I saw her, in spite of myself._

_A wink of her eye and a twist of her head_

_Soon gave me to know I had plenty to dread_

_She had spoke not a word, but went straight to her work, _

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, _

_And laying her finger aside his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney she rose._

_She sprang to her sleight, to his liars gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle;_

_But I heard her explain, ere she drove out of sight,_

"_Happy Lies to all, and to all a good-night!"_

Did you enjoy it, little liars? I'm sure that you did. Now, don't drink too much eggnog and be safe this Christmas. I may slack off now, but I'll be back after the New Year.

Mwah,

-A


End file.
